The purpose of this project is to analyze the implications of globalization for the tobacco industry in relation to its expansion, restructuring and influence over tobacco control policies in selected countries, regionsyand globally. During the current phase of this project, attention focused on the analysis of corporate documents located at the British American Tobacco (BAT) operated depository in Guildford, UK, access to which has remained highly problematic for the public health community. Country profiles of BAT activities were compiled which were used to analyze: (a) transnational activities of the tobacco industry in relation to themes of global relevance;(b) efforts to influence public policy making;(c) efforts to influence the conduct, interpretation and dissemination of scientific research. This application for a continuation of this project will enable the completion of the original research aims by focusing analysis at the regional and global levels, and across leading tobacco companies. The proposed research will, inter alia, complete the country profiles once full on-line access to contents of the Guildford Depository is achieved in 2007 via a complementary LSHTM project. Simultaneously, it will undertake analysis along key issues demonstrating the regional and global nature of the tobacco industry and its activities. This will focus on examining the strategies adopted by tobacco companies in response to the Framework Convention on Tobacco Control;significance of the corporate social responsibility agenda among tobacco companies;strategies adopted by tobacco companies in relation to regional and international organizations, and ways in which tobacco companies have reassessed corporate objectives and undertaken substantial restructuring to exploit opportunities created by globalization. The project will draw conclusions about the links between globalization, the tobacco industry and policy influence, and make recommendations on how to develop more effective tobacco control strategies and policies to improve public health.